Accidentally on Purpose
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: [Updated: September 3] **another clone fic** What happens when clones make other clones? ...CHAOS!
1. evil LES bunny

Accidentally on Purpose   
by Coneflower Adams  
  
Note: This is another clone fic of mine. Overalls is a Jake clone from Newsies; Nishwash is a Mike Nesmith clone from The Monkees; Felipe is a Peter Tork clone from The Monkees.   
  
***  
  
"Now, how do you get this thing workin'?" Nishwash asked, slipping into the Splicer Room with Overalls.  
"I told you already, Nish!" the Jake clone hissed, making his way over the large machine. "You turn on this switch…" he pushed the oversized toggle that made the Splicer rumble lowly. "…and it comes on."  
Nishwash nodded, making note of that fact. It might come in handy if he wanted to secretly make a clone himself.  
"Hey fellahs" Felipe meekly peeked around the door frame ",what do you want me to do again?"   
"You just stay right there and keep watch. If you see anyone coming especially a listee, tell us" Nish informed the naïve Peter clone. Felipe turned back to his position, thinking he was doing good for them.  
By this time, Overalls was scanning the Spilcer. He had never actually worked it before, but he was crafty enough to figure it out. He started typing in what he wanted: a Les clone to torture - since he wasn't allowed to torture the younger clones. Overalls typed, grinning evilly. Nish pushed him out the way though before he could finish.  
"Move over, man! I wanna try!" The Mike clone began typing wildly then pressed 'enter'. The usual buzzing came from the machine then stopped a moment later. Overalls pulled to open the chamber door, but saw nothing.  
"Where's he at?" he murmured. Nishwash started bouncing like a teenage girl.  
"Overalls, we made a bunny!"  
The Jake clone looked down. Low and behold, between his legs, was a black'n'white bunny rabbit. Overalls knew exactly what kind of bunny it was. "AHHH!!!" He jumped back into Nish's arms, shrieking.  
"Man, what's wrong?!?!" Nishwash yelled, his sunglasses falling off the bridge of his nose.  
"What did you type?! Don't you know you made an evil LES bunny?! We gotta get this thing back in the Splicer and turn him into bug dust." Overalls jumped clumsily out of his friend's hold, a nutty expression on his face.  
The bunny hopped around, innocently.  
"Aww…" Nishwash cooed, replacing his sunglasses in the rightful place. "He don't look that evil."  
"Nish, don't you have any clue what an evil LES bunny is?" Nishwash shook his head, confused. "Nevermind, help me get him into the Splicer."  
With those words, Felipe appeared. He dashed to the bunny, scooping it up. "Don't hurt him!!!"  
Overalls winced. *Great, now we'll never get rid of it.* "Felipe, why don't you put the bunny in the chamber and step back."  
"NoOoOoOo! I know what you want to DO!" The poor naïve clone took off out the room, cradling the furry rodent close to his chest.  
"Oh crud!" Overalls ran out to catch him, but Felipe had already disappeared into the Newsieverse. The Jake clone walked back to the Splicer, dejected. "Well, don't be surprised if Felipe gets the piss scared out of him and people start freaking out."  
Nishwash heaved, still not getting it. "What is SO wrong with a rabbit?"  
A mischievous grin fell on Overalls' lips. "Oh, you'll have to find out."  
"Fine. Let's get back to my clone I wanted!"  
The two huddled over the Splicer keyboard again.   



	2. You are the weakest link, goodbye!

Clone list: Overalls- Jake clone, Nishwash- Mike Nesmith clone, Paisley- Peter Tork clone, Felipe- Peter Tork clone, Robert- Mike Nesmith clone, Madame- Sarah Jacobs clone, Kloppy- Kloppman clone...I think that's it. Hope I didn't confuse anyone :P  
  
***  
  
Back at Cone's LH, Felipe had finished his mad dash away from Dr. Wisecracks' office with the evil LES bunny in his arms. He sat down on the wooden swing, catching his breath. "It's all right, Mr. Bunny. I won't let anything happen to you." He rubbed his hand along the soft fur of the rabbit. "You're safe with me."  
All the sudden, the bunny turned into a little, dark-haired boy. Felipe yelped, pushing him off his lap. The bunny had morphed into Les!   
"I wov you!" He stared at Felipe with big brown eyes; his arms held open wide - readying to hug. The cuteness was enough to make you hurl. Poor Felipe ran to the stairs and back into the LH in record timing. Les decided to sword fight with the air.   
  
***  
  
Paisley approached the Splicer Room with caution. He had seen Felipe run out carrying a bundle, and the noise coming from the office was too loud to ignore. He tiptoed into the open door, peeking in. There stood Nishwash and Overalls typing something into the Splicer keyboard. Paisley smirked, knowing trouble was to follow…more like already had come though.  
"Hey guys."  
The two guilty clones spun around, surprised as heck. "PAISLEY! Don't do that!" Nish said, clinching his chest.  
Paisley just laughed at his brother and strolled on in. "So, you two anticipating getting in trouble?"  
Nishwash rolled his eyes. "Will you shut up and be our new look out guy? Felipe got…distracted."  
"Yeah, sure. But tell me what you're making first."  
Overalls smirked, pushing his bowler up a little with his thumb. "Y'know that Weakest Link chick?"  
"Yeah. I watch that show with you guys!"   
Nish couldn't contain his excitement, and blurted out, "We want to clone her!"  
The Peter clone through his friends a disturbed look. "Why?"  
"Why?" Nishwash repeated, mirroring the *look*. "She's a great looking chick!"  
"You say that about every chick!"  
"No, I don't!" He started counting names off his fingers. "I didn't say that about Cone or Dot or Skitch or…"  
"They're all listees. I know you're afraid to say things about the listees." Paisley grinned in triumph as Nish's mouth hung open. His secret had been revealed!  
"Hey, guys!" Overalls stepped between them. "Can we make this chick and get out of here?"  
"Whatever, man" the two Monkees clones said in unison. Overalls pushed 'enter', and the machine began to rumble again. The egg timer sound went off. Nishwash immediately opened the chamber.   
He peered in to see something he wasn't expecting. Instead of the lady on the Weakest Link show, he stared at a Sarah Jacobs clone. Some features were different though. She was wearing glasses, her hair was in a bun, she bore a long black coat, and held a ruler in her right hand.  
"You're not that Weakest Link chick! I've been gypped!"  
"What is the capitol of Hawaii?" she spat at him, instantly.  
Nish shrugged. "I don't know."  
"No, the correct answer is Honolulu. You are the weakest link, goodbye!" She smacked him over the head with her ruler before puttering out of the Splicer.  
  
***  
  
Les walked around the LH looking for someone to hug. It was common knowledge to the people who read "The Evil Behind Egroups" fic that the evil LES bunny was out to destroy everyone. He'd be all cute and cuddly, not to look too suspicious when he would trick them into drinking Pulitzer juice! He needed to get them to hug him first, so he could control them.   
He found Kloppy switching in the hallway on the second floor. This was his chance. He started running up to Kloppy, arms held open wide. The old man heard loud footsteps drawing near him and turned around to see his invader.   
"I wov you!" Les was about to hug him when Kloppy smacked Les in the head with his broom. The boy turned back into a bunny. Kloppy laughed as he shooed the bunny down the stairs.   
  
***  
  
Robert sat on the bandstand in the Rainbow Room trying his best to come up with a new song…something original, not a song from his real life counterpart - Mike Nesmith. His mind had just sparked with an idea when a small figure caught his eye. He raised his gaze to see a black'n'white rabbit hopping towards him.  
"Oh man, one of Felipe's pets musta got loose." Robert set his pen and paper down, scooping up the bunny. He had gotten at the foot of the stairs when Felipe came running down.   
*Oh good, it's Robert! He'll help me!" The Peter clone thought, thankfully.   
"Hey Felipe, I found onna your rabbits."  
Before he could even speak, the sight of the evil LES bunny freaked him out once again. He ran back up the stairs. A door slamming could be heard a moment later.  
Robert was left there, bunny in arms, confused as to why the animal-loving Felipe would be scared of an innocent bunny.  
  
***  
  
Overalls collapsed on the floor, holding his side. Tears were almost seeping out of the corners of his eyes as he laughed at the scene that just happened. Nishwash rubbed his head.  
"That hurt!" he whined.   
Paisley, the ever-so-nice guy, walked up to the Sarah clone - who stood in the middle of the room. "Hi, I'm Paisley." He stuck out his hand to shake, but she glared at him through her glasses.   
"What song did the Beatles sing on their television debut on the Ed Sullivan Show?"  
He grinned proudly, knowing the answer. "I Wanna Hold Your Hand."   
A sudden smile crossed the Sarah clone's lips. "Correct. I am Madame."  
"Well, howdy, Madame" Nishwash greeted, slightly bitter. "Why did you hit me, but didn't hit him?"  
Madame glared at Nish now. "Whose brain is a size zero?"  
The semi-ditzy Mike clone scrunched his nose. "I don't get it."  
"You dingbat!" Overalls yelled, smacking his friend on the forehead.  
"OW!!! Stop hitting me!!!"  
"All these things Madame is saying is from the show. It's like the Weakest Link chick's personality in Sarah Jacobs' body."  
"I didn't know that" Nish retorted.  
"You watch the show! How can you not notice the show?!"  
Nishwash cringed at Overalls' out burst. "I sorta just watch the chick, and don't pay much mind to everything else."  
Overalls heaved, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Either your stoned all the time or you're just plain stupid."  
Paisley and Madame were watching the scene unfold with amused faces. After a few minutes, they got tired of it.  
"Want me to show you around?" he asked, offering his arm.  
Taking his arm, Madame replied, "I'd love you to."  



	3. *skips a round in a circle*

Gesh...I have a lot more of this fic, but not typed up. This is all my arm is allowing me to type for now, lol. Thank you Kora for being a loyal review fairy!!!   
Clone list: Paisley- Peter Tork clone, Felipe- Peter Tork clone, Robert- Mike Nesmith clone, Madame- Sarah Jacobs clone, Frutchy- Crutchy clone, Mikey- 5 year old Mike Nesmith clone, Pete- 6 year old Peter Tork clone, Clem- hick Mike Nesmith clone, Ezra- hick Micky Dolenz clone...*wipes forehead* hoy, that's a lot. Enjoy all!  
  
***  
  
Robert started up the stairs to talk with Felipe. He didn't want to bring the bunny with him though. It might freak out the poor Peter clone again.  
"Hey Mikey, Pete" he called the two child clones over as they emerged from the room they shared with Felipe.  
"Uncle Rob!" Pete shouted, excited. Robert sighed inward. He'd never get use to being called "Uncle Rob" by his best friend's younger counterpart, let alone his own younger self. "Felipe came running in the bunkroom like he saw a monster!"  
"Yeah, I know, Pete. I'm gonna go check out why that is right now. But, I need you to do me a favor."   
"What is it?" Mikey asked, looking up.  
"Could you boys take this rabbit for me. Go play with it or bring it back to the roof and put it in a cage."   
"Okay!" Mikey reached out this short arms and took the oversized bunny from Robert.  
"Thanks." The two boys walked off down the hall. Mikey was trying his best to not drop it, but failing. Pete giggled when the bunny slipped right out from between his friend's arms. Robert stepped up to the bunkroom door number two, turned the knob, and walked in.   
  
***  
  
Paisley lead Madame to the LH. It was a lovely day in the Newsieverse. The sun was shining and the crashing waves could be heard on the beach. The pair strolled into the parlor of the LH.  
"Here we are, Coneflower's Lodging House. She's the owner here. This way is the…" Before Paisley could continue, a loud BOOM came from the kitchen. He throw a horror glance at Madame then bolted to see what happen. There was some puffs of smoke floating causally out of the kitchen. Paisley wavered through the smoke to see a tall, skinny figure in a lab coat standing over the counter.  
"Frutchy?"  
The mad scientist Crutchy clone looked up in surprise. "Oh, heya, Paisley." He waved meekly then coughed from the smoke. Paisley looked at him in question. "I just had a little accident with…cooking! Yeah, that's it. Cooking."  
The Peter clone nodded, taking that answer. Frutchy smirked evilly, knowing Paisley had a naïve streak in him. *And soon my plan for world domination will be set!* "MUHAHA!!!" Frutchy stopped, remembering he had company. "Oh uh…can you leave me alone now? I have to finish my…peeking duck!"  
Paisley left Frutchy to his "cooking", going back to Madame - who was meeting some of the LH clones.  
"How many strips are on the United States flag?"  
Clem and Ezra scratched their heads, thinking as hard as they could…which wasn't very hard. They weren't the sharpest knives in the droor. Clem consulted Ezra who consulted Orville - the pig. Orville screeched something out. Clem nodded, counting his fingers.   
Finally, after all this consulting, they had an answer. "Nine" Ezra drawled.  
"No, the correct answer is 13. You are the weakest link, goodbye!" Madame was about t hit them over the head when Paisley grabbed her wrist.   
"Madame, let's not go around hitting everyone." The Sarah clone tossed Paisley a deadly glare, but agreed silently. They walked off to tour the rest of the LH.  



	4. Meet Prowler and Ferris

Note: I think you learned who Overalls and Nishwash are. Two of Skitch's clones come into the picture now. Prowler is an Itey clone and Ferris is a Ferris Bueller clone. Those two belong to Skitch, not me! Oh, and Yukie - who is mentioned at the end - is a Dutchy clone, also Skitch's.  
  
***  
  
Overalls and Nishwash were fighting so much, they hadn't noticed Paisley and Madame leave.   
  
"Oh great, now that Madame lady is running around in the Newsieverse doing who knows what" Overalls complained.  
  
"You forgot about the bunny" Nish reminded him.  
  
"AHH!" Overalls stumbled backwards into a mock faint. Nishwash caught him, thinking his friend was really fainting.  
  
"Hey, I never seen you so uptight about something we've done."  
  
"Yeah, well…" Overalls regained his footing, pushing away from Nish. "This isn't just a prank. We made some new clones! Maybe we can go catch that evil LES bunny and turn him into bug dust. Then pass off Madame as one of Dr. Wisecracks' clones!"  
  
"Good idea, man!" Nishwash grinned in agreement.  
  
Just as the two clones were about to leave, Prowler and Ferris - two of Skitch's clones - strolled in. At first, they were a little surprised at seeing someone else in the Splicer Room. But, as the curves of Prowler's lips raised, he knew that they weren't the only ones caught.  
  
"So, what are you two doing here?" Prowler asked, slyly.  
  
"Nothing. What are you two doing here?" Nishwash retorted, his face shining proudly at his comeback.  
  
"We saw the light on, so, we stopped by to see what was going on" Ferris answered, coolly.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Overalls spat, smirking. "And, the cow jumps over the moon. You're here to make clones!"  
  
Prowler stepped up to him. "Fine. That's what we're doing. I'm guessing your here doing the same?"  
  
Overalls nodded. "Let's just keep this between us."  
  
"Sure." Prowler and Overalls spit in their palms and shook.  
  
"…you type in what kind of clone you want and just press this button." The two Newsies clones looked back to see Nishwash showing Ferris how to work the Splicer.  
  
"Watch it! Coming through! My turn to play" Prowler said, pushing his way to the keyboard. "I gotta make a giant spider clone to scare Yukie out of his pants."   



End file.
